


'Til death do us part

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto is best boy, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Worried Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: “Kou,”“Hi, Tetsu,”“That better not be a goddamndragonin the hallway.”“I can explain?”"Koutarou."Koutarou Kuroo-Bokuto finds an injured dragon, a deadly creature that could kill them in their sleep, so, obviously, he takes it home with him. His husband is not impressed.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	'Til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd BoKuroo fic because they're my boys ~ I will hopefully be posting more Haikyuu fics eventually! ❤️❤️❤️ I'm slowly working on my Haikyuu Big Bang fic & slowly working on updating on my other fics as well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

Koutarou had only gone out to gather some herbs that Akaashi’d asked for. The alchemist would have gone out himself, but he wasn’t particularly feeling too well, and Koutarou had a free day. He didn't want his friend to get more sick by traipsing through the woods for a few strange smelling flowers, so he’d offered to get them for Akaashi! Like the amazing friend he was! 

It should have taken him about an hour at the most… 

So,  _ seven hours later _ Koutarou carefully and tentatively pushes open the door to his and his husband’s cozy little home, shuffling around as quietly as possible, while a small red-scaled  _ injured  _ dragon trots happily next to him.

“I’m back, Tetsu,” Koutarou calls out gingerly, hoping his beloved hadn’t noticed just how long he’d been out. He gets distracted from his thoughts when the dragon starts rubbing his nose against his hand, demanding his attention. Koutarou grinned down at the creature as he pets its scaled head. 

“And just where the hell have you been?!” 

Koutarou was snapped out of his happy little moment by the enraged shouts of the love of his life. Tetsu was upstairs - though, by the quick loud thudding across the landing that followed, he wasn’t going to be for much longer. 

“You only went out to collect some herbs for Akaashi. What the fuck took you over  _ seven hours _ , huh?!” Tetsu ranted. 

“Pleeeease don’t get mad,” Koutarou calls, though he knows it fruitless. He knows Tetsu like the back of his hand (and vice versa), so let’s just say that it was only going to get worse before it got better… 

“‘ _ Please don’t get mad _ ’ he says, after being gone for half a fucking day,” the other rants loudly as he continues to stomp around. “I didn’t know shit. You better have the world's best excuse - you worried the hell out of me, Kou. You know those bastard bandits attacked Iwazumi!”

Koutarou tunes him out. He loves Tetsu, of course, more than anything in the universe, but knowing exactly what he is going to say - he’s heard this rant before when he’d gone to the market the other week. He had gotten slightly distracted because Hinata, the trainee knight, wanted to show him this new technique he'd been working on with Kagayma, and then before he knew it, it was dark… Tetsu hadn’t been impressed. At all. Especially when he found out that Koutarou had forgotten to buy anything he’d gone to the market for in the first place. 

And yes, while he feels slightly bad about worrying him, they both know that he’s more than capable of defending himself if attacked. Plus, it wasn’t like he was just lazing around or something. 

No, he had a proper excuse. 

“ _ Kou _ , _ ”  _ Tetsurou glares down at him from atop the stairs. Koutarou rubs at the back of his head with one hand and looks up, giving his husband a sheepish grin.

“Hi, Tetsu,” he greets him as he pets the little dragon’s head, who seems happier at the fuss, purring contently. 

“That better not be a goddamn dragon in the hallway.” 

If looks could kill, then he’d be six feet under within a second. 

“I can explain?”

_ “Koutarou.”  _

Koutarou winces at the tone, mentally planning out what it’ll say on his gravestone _ ,  _ **_‘Koutarou Kuroo-Bokuto, The moment he heard that tone, he knew he was fucked,’_ **

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Tetsu sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming as he cast a glance between his husband and the _goddamn_ _dragon_. “You went out to get Akaashi’s herbs, and on your travels, you found a hurt dragon and started treating its wounds...” 

“Yep, that’s it,” Koutarou nodded, hoping Akaashi wouldn’t mind that he didn’t get his herbs tonight, as he doubted Tetsu would let him out of his sight for a while. 

“This kind of stuff would only happen to you, Kou,” Tetsurou mumbled, sending an unimpressed glare toward his partner, who gave a sheepish smile in return. 

“I couldn’t just leave him to die…” Koutarou explained as he continued petting the injured creature, who nuzzled back affectionately. 

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, and huffed, “and instead you thought, 'hey! I know, what a great idea, let’s bring him home to eat me and my idiot husband'?”

“He’s still injured, Tetsu,” Koutarou pouted, stroking the little dragon. “You know I’m not any good at healing, unlike you! ...and I couldn’t just abandon it… ” 

“He’s also a deadly beast." 

“He’s hurt, Tetsu." 

“No," Tetsurou declares. 

Koutarou blinks, confused. “No?”

“We’re not keeping it here,” the taller one explains. 

He knew exactly how his husband's brain worked and knew that the next step would be to adopt the damn thing and no, he's not getting killed because Koutarou decided he wanted to have a dragon as a pet!

"Please?" Koutarou pleaded his bottom lip wobbling. 

Tetsurou steels himself - no, he will not give in or be persuaded. 

_ “No.” _

“Pretty please?” Koutarou raised the stakes by turning the dreaded puppy eyes on him. 

With a clenched fist, trying not to give in, Tetsu held his ground, “I said  _ no _ , Kou, and that’s final!”

Koutarou pouts for a couple of seconds before his eyes flash, a sudden mischievous gleam appearing in his emerald eyes, a sign that usually spelled trouble for Tetsurou. 

“I’ll let you do your favorite thing in the bedroom, again,” the duel-toned man offered, biting his bottom lip in that sexy way that he knew drove Tetsurou insane. 

Okay, maybe he could be persuaded... 

“Which?” he asked cautiously. 

He wasn't agreeing to shit, yet. 

Koutarou smirks up at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “both.”

As the words process, the blonde's brain short circuits.

Tetsu.exe has stopped working.

_ “Oh."  _

_ “Thank you, _ Tetsu," Koutarou says, using his husband’s apparent malfunction to his advantage as he places a quick kiss on Tetsurou's lips before skipping out of the room, the dragon tottling along happily next to him. 

It takes a few minutes for Tetsurou's brain to restart, and when he blinks back, in reality, he realizes he could apparently be so easily persuaded to accept a deadly beast into his home in exchange for getting laid. 

However, this wasn't just any ordinary sexy time. He gets  _ both _ his favorites. 

A grin forms on his face as he trails after Koutarou,  _ fuck it _ , at least if he's going to die, he's gonna die a happy, happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺🥺🥺 DID YOU LIKE IT? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to go scream at the second MHA movie because of the feels. THE FEELS. 
> 
> But I'll shut up now ~ ^_^ Bye guys, love ya all, stay safe!


End file.
